Todo por ellos
by Kiitah
Summary: El era todo para ella, Narcissa daría su vida, su lealtad y su alma por Draco. Arthur Weasly sería capaz de hacer lo mismo por sus hijos? Un apoyo oculto, una compasión disimulada, una misericordia inexistente.


Sé que estan pensando Narcissa Malfoy con Arthur Weasley?? acaso está chiflada?

Pero así es la vida. así soy yo, aunque esto no es precisamente, el amor prohibido escondido de la vida, ehh, no. es más una relación que se dará basada en la relación que cada uno de ellos tiene con sus hijos.

Quizás sea un poco confuso, es un experimento

Otro punto importante, esta historia no será muy larga unos cuantos capítulos nada más.

**Disclaimer:** Las opiniones vertidas en este texto son responsabilidad mía, los personajes asi como los escenarios fueron creados por J.k Rowling, si quisiera lucrar con esto, no escribiría en Fanfiction.

**Todo por ellos**

* * *

El terror de perderlo, era inmenso, había dedicado su vida al cuidado de su hijo, y era capaz de perderla por su sobrevivencia.

No le interesaba vender su lealtad al enemigo si con ello lo salvaría, arriesgaría todo por él.

Por eso no dudó en recurrir a Severus cuando su hijo se veía atrapado por las órdenes del Lord. Tampoco cuestionó nada cuando le tocó encubrir a Harry Potter a cambio de una información sobre su hijo.

Todo aquel que amenazara su familia, era su enemigo, y ella la defendería con dientes, garras y astucia.

Narcissa Malfoy, era una mujer Hermosa, rubia platino, impresionantes ojos azules, y su cara demostraba una arrogancia y petulancia típica de una Burguesa adinerada.

Conservadora, calculadora, e inteligente. No es de las mujeres que sobreviven, es de las mujeres que están por sobre eso, vive en la cúspide mirando por debajo a todos aquellos que, por su mediocridad o ideales utópicos no han alcanzado el éxito.

Es esposa, madre, Dama de sociedad, Sangrepura, Adinerada, y una extraordinaria bruja, ¿Acaso no es lo que toda mujer desea ser?, púes ella era todo eso, y mucho más.

Su esposo Lucius Malfoy, al que en su juventud había amado locamente, se había convertido en un siervo del Lord, y aunque Narcissa compartía aquellos ideales sobre el linaje, no soportó la presión que se generaba en su adorado hijo y actuó por segunda vez a espaldas de su marido.

La esbelta mujer había vivido en un cuento de hadas hasta que Draco había partido a Hogwarts, con su partida, su marido comenzó una persecución por la destitución de Dumbledore y la expulsión de Potter, a ella jamás le habían interesado esos personajes, pero la aversión que les tenía su marido, la obligó a adoptarla también.

Odiaba cuando Lucius le Recriminaba a Draco cada vez que Potter le ganaba en algo, detestaba la cara de frustración de su hijo cuando Lucius le sacaba en cara las buenas notas de la Sangresucia amiga de Potter. Por eso, siempre trató de animarlo y apoyarlo con los innumerables regalos que su hijo recibía constantemente.

El caos de Narcissa empezó cuando Draco comenzó su segundo año, y cometió el Peor error de todos.

* * *

-Draco espero que estés listo! Tenemos que partir al callejón Diagon ahora!- Le gritó Narcissa a su hijo entrando a la habitación de su hijo de 12 años, que aún dormía plácidamente.

-Mamá! Cinco minutos más y me levanto- dijo Draco semiinconsciente tapándose aún más con el cobertor.

Narcissa se acerca cuidadosamente a la cama de su hijo y se sienta en el borde, cariñosamente comienza a hacerle cariño en la cabeza y le susurra-

-Draco, despierta a ya sabes como se va a poner tu padre, no le gusta desayunar sin ti- dijo Narcissa amorosamente haciendo que Draco despertara perezosamente.

-Esta bien- dijo bostezando.

-Muy bien, ahora vístete- dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba para salir del cuarto de su hijo.

-Mamá!- Habló Draco antes de que su madre desapareciera por la puerta-

-Que pasa?-

-Dile a Dobby que me traiga mi túnica negra por favor?- dijo con cara de mimado.

-De acuerdo- contestó Narcissa con una sonrisa mientras salía.

* * *

-Narcissa? Donde está Draco- Pregunta Lucius Malfoy mientras tomaba su té en el pilar de la mesa.

-Se está vistiendo- contesto sutilmente.

-Y acaso no le quedó claro que el desayuno es familiar?- Preguntó tranquila pero duramente.

-Ya debe estar por bajar- respondió Narcissa sin levantar la mirada- Dobby aún no le tiene lista su túnica-

-Entonces habremos de castigar al elfo por su incompetencia- dijo Lucius Malfoy

Narcissa le era muy desagradable culpar al elfo, pero no se podía arriesgar a ver a su hijo ser regañado, Lucius podía llegar a ser bastante severo en ese aspecto.

-Disculpen por la tardanza- dijo Draco tomando asiento al frente de su madre.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir- dijo su padre serio.

-Fue culpa de Dobby- contestó Draco, para él siempre la culpa la tenía el elfo, total, para eso estaban.

-Entonces para que no vuelva a suceder, sé responsable, y prepara tus cosas antes- dijo Lucius sin siquiera mirarlo-

-Esta bien-

Una vez finalizado el desayuno, la familia partió al Callejón Diagon, como era de esperarse, el atochamiento de gente era increíble, niños comprando su vestuario, los negocios de pociones repletos, todas las tiendas con bastante gentío. Las calles concurridas a más no poder.

Pero eso no era inconveniente para la familia Malfoy, todos les cedían el paso, los dueños de las tiendas los atendían primero (aunque las filas eran de quince minutos).

Cada vez que algún mago despistado chocaba con ellos, era cosa de segundo para que suplicara perdón y aceptara su error.

Tenían un poder innato y lo sabían aprovechar.

-Narcissa, ve a comprar los ingredientes que Draco necesita, yo iré con él a la tienda de libros y luego quiero que me acompañe a un trámite personal- Dijo Lucius a su esposa..

-Muy bien Lucius, nos juntamos en una hora en Gringotts-

-que sean dos- Narcissa asintió con la cabeza, aunque un poco dubitativa, no le gustaba que Lucius incluyera a Draco en sus planes, aunque sabía que Draco estaría fascinado.

Narcissa comenzó a recorrer las calles del callejón en dirección a Slug & jigger, una vez dentro, la empleada la reconoció inmediatamente y la atendió con exclusividad.

La mente de la rubia su fue alejando cada vez más de su cuerpo, el olor de los ingredientes para las pociones era tan intenso que poco a poco la poseían con cautela llevándola a un sin fin de recuerdos, luego de unos minutos de ensimismamiento donde la empleada cometió el error de interrumpirla ganándose una mirada de desprecio por parte de la mujer, Narcissa salió con todo lo que su hijo necesitaría y un poco más.

No había tardado ni 15 minutos adentro, y tendría que hacer tiempo durante una hora con 45 minutos, con un suspiro de desgana comenzó a caminar hacia la Heladería Florean Fortescue, a su paso, aprovechó de comprarle a Draco nuevos Calderos y nuevos pergaminos y plumas.

Cuando Narcissa llegó a la Heladería y ordenó su postre, comenzó a observar a la gente ahí presente, muchos la miraban con admiración y otros no se atrevían siquiera a voltear la cabeza para que la mujer no se ofendiera.

La rubia estaba entretenida, desde su infancia le causaba cierta gracia la impresión que ella generaba en los demás.

Pero algo no iba bien, inmediatamente una mueca de desagrado se dibujo en su rostro blanquecino, unos mugrientos pobretones pelirrojos hacían su aparición en el local.

Narcissa los reconoció inmediatamente, eran dos Weasley, gemelos para variar,

La rubia comenzó a mirarlos con la curiosidad que se les tiene a los monos de zoológico, atenta a cualquier movimiento que aquellos especímenes hicieran.

Los gemelos comenzaron a conversar con Florean que se reía de las ocurrencias de los pelirrojos, por una milésima de segundo uno de ellos se atrevió a dirigirle la mirada, y con una mueca de asco, Narcissa volvió a centrarse en su postre.

Faltaban 30 minutos para reunirse con su esposo y ya no sabía que hacer, así que decidió encaminarse a Flourish y Blotts haber si podía adelantar la hora de encuentro.

Afuera de la tienda había un caos con las personas curiosas que deseaban ver a Gilderoy Lockhart. Narcissa había escuchado hablar de él, pero encontraba que era un patético buscador de Fama, así que no se molestó siquiera en intentar entrar.

Los esperaría afuera.

Algo estaba sucediendo, desde afuera Narcissa escuchaba el nombre del Harry Potter, eso solo significaba escándalo publicitario, La mujer bufó descontenta, cada vez le caía peor ese niñito.

Narcissa afuera del local comenzó a evocar los recuerdos de su pasado que la hacían feliz, hasta que un golpe en su hombro la sacó de su mente (por segunda vez).

-Oh! Lo lamento señorita- dijo una mujer bajita en comparación con ella y con el pelo tan ondulado y abundante que llamo la atención de Narcissa

-Señora- corrigió La Rubia-

-Oh perdone es que tanta gente en este lugar, me produce claustrofobia, inclusive cuando me quedo atorada en la carretera por el tráfico me desespero- dijo La mujer sonriente-

Narcissa estaba impactada, "Claustrofobia" "carretera" "tráfico", que demonios era eso, solo había una explicación-

-Es usted Muggle?- Preguntó Narcisa temiendo la respuesta.

-¿Cómo dijo?-preguntó confundida la mujer.

-Le pregunté si usted es Muggle- odiaba que le hicieran repetir las preguntas.

-Ah eso- dijo la mujer sonriendo- si se refiere a que no soy mágica, pues no, vengo a acompañar a mi hija a comprar sus libros, mi pequeña está sumamente encantada con los hechizos y esas cosas que hace- dijo La mujer orgullosa.

-Además es la mejor de su curso, tiene excelentes calificaciones- agregó la mujer orgullosa.

Narcissa no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, estaba perpleja, con los ojos muy abierto y un retorcijón en el estómago, nunca había hablado con un Muggle de verdad y por todo lo que había escuchado sobre ellos le producía nauseas. La rubia Palideció aún más tomando un color un tanto grisáceo, La mujer del cabello abundante se preocupó y le puso una mano en el hombro a Narcissa-

-Esta bien?-

_Error._

-No!- me- toque- Le dijo Narcissa desesperada y asustada por el contacto de la mujer, que retiró inmediatamente su mano del hombro de la rubia.

Narcissa no sabía que hacer, comenzó a respirar agitada y empezó a sudar frío.

La Muggle desesperada por la condición de la rubia, empezó a llamar a su esposo-

-Robert!! Robert!.- gritó la mujer y al instante apareció un hombre de estatura promedio con el pelo castaño y dientes perfecto.

-¿Qué pasa Jane?- dijo El hombre angustiado por la llamada de su esposa.

-Ayúdame con la señora, parece que le bajó la presión- dijo La mujer apuntando a Narcissa que cada vez se desesperaba más.

Cuando el hombre se le acercó, Narcissa recobra un poco de compostura y lo empuja para apartarlo, él se la queda viendo asombrado.

-Señora donde está su marido?- pregunta el hombre con una distancia mayor.

-Váyanse- dice Narcissa firme.

-Pero usted está mal- repite la mujer

-Les he Dicho que se vayan!!!!! Y no vuelvan a tocarme!!!!- gritó Narcissa asustando a los dos esposos y algunos transeúntes que pasaban por allí.

-Jane, Vámonos Hermione aún está adentro- dijo Robert a su esposa tomándola del brazo y entrando nuevamente a la tienda.

Estaba en estado catatónico, muggles habían hablado con ella, y la habían tocado!!, sabía que eso la enfermaría, pero si se lo decía a su marido, probablemente no la tocaría nunca más, así que optó por guardar en su memoria ese acontecimiento y calmarse.

Respirar hondo. Uno, dos, inhala, exhala, eso, muy bien.

- Malfoy es un maldito engreído- Narcissa cortó en plena su respiración y fijó su vista hacia la voz que había dicho semejante calaña. Para variar eran los Pelirrojos pfff.

-Solo lo hace para irritarlos- dijo esta vez una mata de pelo castaño. Narcissa ya sabía quien era.

-y lo logra, miren chicos no tienen que dejar que ese niño los moleste- dijo el patriarca de los pelirrojos.

-De qué hablas papá, acabas de abalanzarte sobre Lucius Malfoy- dijo el pelirrojo menor. A este comentario, Narcissa se incorporó y sus mejillas coloradas por la furia demostraban que ella no estaba feliz.

Con un paso firme y altivo se acercó al grupo. Cuando estaba a unos pocos metros un grupo de gente se interpone en su camino y los pierde de vista.

Cuando el gentío desaparece logra ver a lo lejos las cabelleras rojizas, pero justo cuando retomaba su caminar, escucha la voz de su esposo.

-Narcissa!- La rubia desecha inmediatamente su idea, para ver a su esposo-

-Lucius estas bien?- dice la mujer acercándose rápidamente a su marido abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Esos malditos Weasley no saben en lo que se han metido.- dijo Lucius soltando a su esposa con una pequeña sonrisa de venganza en la cara.

-Donde está Draco?.

-Acá Mamá!- contesta el niño bastante despeinado saliendo de la tienda.

-Muy bien, se acabó el paseo, nos vamos a casa- dijo La mujer tomando a sus dos hombre por los brazos y llevándoselos.

* * *

El era feliz. Tenía una familia perfecta, hijos que lo amaban, una esposa devota, una casa, un auto Muggle encantado, todo lo que un hombre necesitaba para estar pleno.

Este año sería el mejor de todos, ya que absolutamente todos sus hijos estarían en Hogwarts y tendría tanto tiempo libre para el y su esposa.

Tan solo se preocuparía del trabajo y descansar, no es que no quisiera estar con sus hijos, pero había esperado 20 años para ese descanso en su rol de padre.

-Papa!!!!!- Gritó Percy Weasley haciendo que Arthur se le volcara el zumo en su túnica.

-Que pasa Percy?- preguntó Arthur tranquilamente a su hijo que estaba bastante alterado.

-Fred me escondió mi insignia de Premio anual- dijo furioso.

-Estás seguro que fue Fred?-

-Sí, por que George embrujó mis zapatos-

Arthur no pudo reprimir una mueca de gracias, que obviamente no pasó desapercibida por Percy, que inmediatamente le reprochó con la mirada.

-Muy bien, iré a conversar con tus hermanos-

-Eso no sirve, deberían encerrarlos de por vida por maniacos y rebeldes-

-

-Muchas Gracias querido hermanito- interrumpe George

-Nos acabas de hacer muy felices demostrándonos todo tu amor-dice Fred.

--papá que acaso no es la persona más magnánima que existe?- dijo George abrazando a un muy enojado Percy.

-Ya basta muchacho, ahora entréguenle a su hermano su insignia de premio anual- dijo Arthur Weasley con calma.

-de acuerdo papá.- dijo Fred.

-Toma hermanito- dijo George entregándole rápidamente la insignia de premio anual.

-Bueno ahora nos marchamos- dijeron a dúo escapando del comedor.

-

-

-Lo ves Percy es cosa de hablar con ellos?-

-bffff-. Dijo Percy saliendo derrotado del comedor sin darse cuenta que su insignia ahora decía premio "asnal"

A los pocos segundos escuchó una explosión proveniente del dormitorio de los gemelos, y en cosa de segundo los Gritos de Molly Weasley comenzaron a retumbar por toda la casa.

Arthur respiró profundamente. Uno, dos, inhala, exhala. Tan solo faltaban pocos días, solo pocos días…

* * *

.

-¿Cómo que está en peligro?!!!!!- gritó Molly Weasley al Director de la supuesta escuela más segura del mundo.

-Tranquila Molly estamos haciendo todo lo posible para rescatarla- dijo Minerva McGonagall, tratando de Calmar a la angustiada madre.

-¡Haciendo todo lo posible? Por favor no te veo ni a ti ni a Dumbledore haciendo nada para encontrarla!!!!- gritó la mujer. Haciendo que las mejillas de la subdirectora se tiñeran de rojo-

-Tenemos a nuestros mejores hombres buscando la cámara- respondió esta ofendida,

Minerva sabía que esa era solo una patraña aún no llamaban a los aurores ni a nadie, Albus le había dicho que no lo hiciera, que todo saldría bien, que tenía a gente especializada solucionando eso, entre ellos Gilderoy Lockhart, aunque para ser sincera ella no confiaba mucho en ese hombre.

-Molly, es hora de tranquilizarte, tomate esta agua, te relajará- dijo Dumbledore.

-Relajarme!!. Para que demonios quieres que me relaje!!!-

-Molly es mejor que le hagas caso- dijo Arthur interrumpiendo por primera vez en esa conversación.

-Arthur tu no entiendes- dijo Molly abrazándolo mientras lloraba desconsolada.

-Por supuesto que te entiendo Molly, también es mi hija-

-Es mi única hija Arthur, mi pequeña, mi hermosa Ginny- decía entre Lágrimas.

* * *

-Lucius!!! Ven para acá- Gritó Narcissa a su esposo que bajaba rápidamente las escaleras de su mansión en dirección a la chimenea.- Lucius!!!!!!- gritaba mientras lo perseguía.

-Que quieres Narcissa- le espetó su marido.

-Que sabes sobre lo que está ocurriendo en Hogwarts- dijo Narcissa con temor en sus ojos.

-Ya te lo dije, la cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta-

-Por favor dime que tu no tienes nada que ver- dijo Narcissa con dureza.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Que no es de mi incumbencia!!!!- Tu hijo está en Hogwarts!!!! todo lo que ocurra allá es de mi incumbencia- Le gritó Narcissa perdiendo la compostura.

-A Draco no le sucederá nada, los únicos que pagarán son los sangresucia.-

-¿Solo los sangresucia?!!!- y que me dices de la mocosa Weasley!!!! Acaso ella es sangresucia!!! No!! Ni siquiera es mestiza!! Lucius que has hecho!!!!- gritó Narcissa cogiendo a su marido por la túnica.

-NADA!!! Ahora suéltame- le dijo este quitando con fuerza las manos de su esposa de su túnica.

Lucius Malfoy se dirigió a su chimenea ignorando los gritos desesperados de su mujer.

Narcissa no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Temía por su hijo y también por su marido, si alguien se llegaba a enterar que él andaba de tras de todo esto, serían capaces de encerrarlo.

Tenía que hacer algo…

* * *

-Molly porque no comes algo- le pidió Arthur a su mujer.

-No puedo Arthur esta espera me está matando- Le dijo su mujer con los ojos hinchados por el llanto.

-Señor Weasley. Si quiere le puedo pedir a un elfo que le traiga algo o también puede ir a las cocinas para comer- dijo McGonagall

Arthur miró a su esposa.

-Ve y despéjate un poco- le dijo después de unos segundos.

El Señor Weasley se levantó despacio y salió del despacho del director en dirección a las cocinas, no tenía hambre, la angustia lo carcomía lentamente.

Caminaba por aquellos pasillos tan conocidos y recordados para él. No podía creer que su pequeña Ginny ayer estuviera saltando por el mismo lugar donde el caminaba y ahora estuviera en peligro de muerte. Un sollozo arremetió contra el. Impidiéndole seguir caminando. Se desplomó contra una muralla arrodillándose mientras furiosas lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

Narcissa había llegado lo más rápido que pudo a Hogwarts, volar en escoba de Hogsmeade al colegio no la había demorado tanto con la escoba que tenía su marido.

Caminaba de manera firme hacia la sala común de Slytherin, tenía que asegurarse de la integridad de su hijo, y tener mucho cuidado que Lucius no descubriera que había ido.

A Cada paso que cada, más angustia era para Narcissa, de pronto, la mujer se detiene en seco, un sollozo, después otro, y otro, sabía perfectamente que no era un niño, eran sonidos desgarradores, angustiantes, frustrantes.

Narcissa en contra de todo su sano juicio, se acerca a la persona que en ese momento se encontraba con la cara entre las rodillas, tapándose la cabeza con las manos.

Narcissa estaba sin habla, era la primera vez que veía esa clase de sufrimiento, y con sigilo, se acerca.

El hombre acurrucado sobre sí mismo no se había percatado de la presencia de la intrusa, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, asustado se incorpora rápidamente, pero se detiene al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

-Señora Malfoy- dice Arthur recuperando el aliento-

-Weasley- dice ella con una sutil firmeza.

-Yo. Eh.. lo lamento si la molesté- dijo El pelirrojo intentando ponerse de pie.

-Tranquilo hombre, no tengo problemas con tu presencia en medio de los pasillos de Hogwarts- dijo Narcissa con una seudo sonrisa mientras ayudaba al hombre ponerse de pie.

-Le puedo preguntar algo señora Malfoy?- dijo Arthur

-Que sucede?-

-¿Qué hace acá?-

-Vine a ver a mi hijo, supe lo que está ocurriendo y temo por él.-

Con estas palabras, Arthur volvió a sollozar, el recuerdo de Ginny le era fatal en este momento. Narcissa vio como el hombre se quebraba, y aquel sentimiento fraternal que tiene una madre para su hijo lastimado, salió a la luz.

La rubia abrazó al hombre por los hombros mientras este volvía al piso, las piernas le fallaban, Narcissa se agachó con él, acurrucándolo como lo había echo tantas noches con Draco, En ese momento Narcissa sintió odio y culpa, hacia Lucius, y hacia si misma, Los Weasley pobretones y todo, eran sangrepura, si entre ellos no se apoyaban Que sería del mundo?

Luego de varios minutos, Arthur comenzó a calmarse en los brazos de Narcissa, hacía años que no era capaz de demostrar su sufrimiento por temor a dejar de ser respetado por sus hijos o su esposa.

Ese peso que cargaba como patriarca cada vez era más insostenible, recordó que él una vez tuvo sueños, pero de eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

-No se si tu hija esté bien, tampoco te voy a decir que lo estés tú- comenzó a hablar Narcissa.- no siempre podemos elegir el camino de nuestros hijos, hay ocasiones en la vida en la que no nos gustan sus pasos, pero hay que apoyarlos de igual manera, un hijo, así como un Hermano, es lo único que hace la vida más liviana y completa.

Arthur no la miró, pero escuchó sus palabras perfectamente

Narcissa se levantó con cuidado y con ella se levantó Arthur, la rubia solo lo miró una última vez, su mirada era fría pero por una milésima de segundo, Arthur notó como le sonreía, sin decir una palabra, Narcissa retomó su camino hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

* * *

**N/A: **Y? que les pareció, un asco? seguramente se preguntaran como Narcissa es capas de decir eso sobre la familia, pero tengo todo cubierto.

Narcissa a pesar de que Draco fallara en la misión de Voldemort, nunca se decepcionó de su hijo y estoy seguro que el desprecio que hicieron con Andrómeda también la debió afectar.

No sé como terminará esto asi que acepto cualquier sugerencia. opinión, crítica, lo que deseen, me alegraría mucho leer lo que tengan que decirme.

**Atte. Kiitah**


End file.
